


From Russia with Love: Murder and Mayhem

by P_Dunton, ZiaLisa



Series: “From Russia with Love”. One-shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finn is not good here, Kylo is Russian, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Russian Mafia AU, Shower Sex, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa
Summary: Kylo had warned Rey repeatedly that he was too dangerous to love. His involvement with organized crime had cost him his family but he was determined that it would not cost him his true love. It finally caught up to them when his enemy tracked Rey down at work.  Would he be able to save her and finally show her all the passion locked in his heart?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Series: “From Russia with Love”. One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693519
Comments: 31
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of our Twitter Text fic that can be found here: [From Russia with Love](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites/status/1245808993760620552) but it can also be read separately.
> 
> Twitter fic Recap: Kylo is a Russian Mobster who is forcing Rey to send him daily updates about his estranged mother, Leia. Their relationship has evolved into so much more than business. Will he be able to keep her safe or should he let her go for her own safety?
> 
> Be aware of the fact that all the smut will happen in chapter 2 of this two-shot. Enjoy, leave us kudos and repost this work on Twitter. We will highly appreciate it!

**From Russia with Love: Murder and Mayhem**

**Chapter 1.**

"Rey, come here, girl!" Plutt's ugly voice called her, and Rey's heart froze for a second.

_ For fuck's sake... _

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down and then traced her face with her palm, leaving grease on her cheeks. Maybe that Finn guy would have difficulty with recognizing her this way.

Who the hell was he? Why did he need her?

Rey had no clue but could have bet that it was somehow connected with Kylo.

He was on his way. She had to hold on just a little.

Trying to look nonchalant, Rey entered the reception area where Plutt usually kept his customers.

"Hi," she managed to smile at Finn and then turned to her boss. "What is it?"

"It's 'how can I help you', Niima," Plutt grunted. "And we have a late customer as you can see.

Rey would have rolled her eyes, had she not been so anxious.

"Hello, Mr..." she turned to Finn.

"Oh, it's Storm, Finn Storm," the man smiled brightly.

He didn't look dangerous at the moment, but something about him made Rey tense even more. Finn looked like a regular bloke from their area, but his leather jacket was far more expensive than anything that anyone here could have afforded. He was smiling, relaxed, but his gaze followed Rey intently as she neared Plutt.

"Shit, girl, you are covered in grease," Plutt glared at her. "Go fucking wash your face!"

"I will be under a car in a few minutes, so I don't think it's necessary," Rey retorted.

"Whatever," as always, Plutt didn't care that much. "Help the man. I'm going home. Close the shop once you are finished."

He was going to leave... He was going to leave and let Rey stay alone with this Storm guy...

_ Well, shit! _

Once Plutt was gone, Rey turned the "OPEN" sign so that it showed that the shop was now closed, but didn't close the door. She looked outside for a second to see if there were any signs of Kylo, but there weren't.

"So... How can I help you, Mr. Storm?" she asked, smiling and turning to the man.

"Oh, it's Finn, please," he beamed at her, leaning on the counter. "And I am actually not here about the car..."

"Really?" Rey raised a brow, trying not to shake. "What about then?"

"Please, take a seat, Miss Niima..."

"I'd better stand."

"Take. A. Seat," Storm's left hand lifted the fold of his jacket, and Rey gasped, noticing a holster under it. "Please," the man added, smiling.

Gulping and shaking, Rey followed the order and pulled a chair by the counter to sit on it.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered.

"Oh, don't worry, darling, nothing that you won't be able to provide," Finn grinned and looked at her intently. "I need to know the address of Elena Solo."

"Who?" Rey whispered, not realizing at first that Storm had used Leia's Russian name and her husband's surname.

"Elena. Solo," the man hissed through the gritted teeth. "The Russian woman you've been helping lately. You are a fast girl, Rey, I must give you that. I've never managed to track you to your apartment... Or to hers whatsoever. Good thing your little friend Rose was lovely enough to give me the name of this place, don't you think?"

For the first time in her life, Rey hated Rose for a second. She realized that it wasn't her friend's fault, but for fuck's sake, could the girl have been a little bit less... accessible?!

And he needed Leia's address... That meant that this Finn guy was from the gang that Kylo had warned her about so many times.

_ For fuck's sake! Kylo, where are you?! _

"I don't know anyone with that name," Rey lied. "I drive a lot of older people to their appointments, but none of them is called Elena Solo," another lie that probably sounded plausible.

"Hm," Storm scratched his chin and raised his eyes to the ceiling for a second. "Maybe Leia Solo rings some bells?" Rey gulped. "Or... Leia Organa?"

She couldn't contain the tremble of her lower lip, and that hadn't slipped from Storm's attention.

"What do you need from her?" Rey whispered.

"That, darling, is none of your business," Storm frowned. And then, to Rey's utter terror, pulled the gun from the holster and pointed it at her. "I need the address. Now."

Rey closed her eyes. 

"Lower the gun, Storm," her eyes opened back in a flash as Kylo's voice reached her and soothed her upcoming panic attack.

"Well, well, what a surprise..." Storm smirked, still pointing the gun at Rey, but circling her now to face Kylo. "And I supposed that this whore would only bring me to your mother... What a catch..."

"You won't get to my mother," Kylo pronounced calmly. "And if Rey brought you anywhere, it is to your swift and useless death."

"Ooh," Storm suddenly grinned. "So it is ‘Rey’, not just some unworthy bitch that is watching after your mother! God, Ren, I think I must thank you here."

Rey saw Kylo gulp still aiming at the man.

"I was thinking about sparing her before you came. After all, that bastard of her boss saw me when I came here... But now, I think I will reconsider. There's nothing better than watching you suffer before I kill you. I've been waiting too long for this," with that Storm cocked the gun.

"Rey," shaking, she looked at Kylo, who was now hissing at her through his gritted teeth. "Close your eyes, Solnishko."

_ If I ask you to do something - do it,  _ she remembered him texting to her. Rey obeyed. 

The next thing she heard was a shot.

Something hit the floor by Rey's side, but she didn't open her eyes until she heard another one. And then one more.

When she finally managed to look at what had happened, Storm was lying on the floor, and there were two pools of blood spreading under him. One - from his arm and the other - from his head.

Rey couldn't move.

"Solnishko!" Kylo was by her side in a second, but she couldn't avert her eyes from the dead man in front of her. "Don't look. Don't look."

Rey hid her face in his shoulder. She should have wanted to cry, but there were no tears for some reason.

"She's in shock," an unfamiliar voice said, and Rey looked up from Kylo to see a ginger man looking down at Storm.

The man looked familiar, and it took Rey half a minute to recognize him.

"It's you," she hissed, standing up and shrugging Kylo off to his utter surprise. "It's fucking you!"

Rey tried her best not to look at the body to the right from her. The ginger man considered her inquiringly.

"Excuse me?" he said with an accent that sounded British.

"You are the guy who visited Rose's class! She sent me your photo!"

"Oh, and I thought that she would use it for the system in her club," the man, Armitage, frowned.

"Rey, this is my friend Armitage Hux. I asked him to keep an eye on Rose," Kylo's hand covered her shoulder, but she brushed him off.

"Keep an eye on her?!" she shouted, turning to the man. Then, however, she saw the body on the floor again, and that made her dizzy. "Oh, fuck," finally, the situation dawned on her. Rey rushed to the trash container in the corner of the shop and vomited into it.

"I'll take care of the body," she heard Hux's calm voice behind her back.

"Rey," Kylo's hand was on her back as she got up from the container and wiped her mouth.

"Shit," she cursed.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's normal."

"I need gum."

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and Kylo handed her a pack from the stand nearby.

"Rey, Armitage is a loyal friend. And once you told me that Rose knew about us, I asked him to keep an eye on her. And it seems that it wasn't unnecessary, considering..." he sighed, trying to see in her face if she had understood him.

Rey nodded.

"Rey?" she heard the ginger's voice but didn't look at him, afraid to see Storm's body again. "Do you have cameras here?"

"Yes, two here and one in the garage."

"And outside?"

"Plutt's too greedy for that."

She heard Hux smirk.

"Take her home, Kylo. I'll take care of everything."

Rey felt the Russian nodding in agreement. Her head was pressed into his chest now.

"And Kylo?" Armitage added. "We'll need to act soon if you want to keep Rey and your mother safe. Sooner than we planned."

"When?"

"A week from now," Rey tensed, listening to Hux. She was still in shock but was at least able to think clearly. "That's our only option."

"Fine," Kylo grunted, pulling Rey towards the exit. "Text me."

"Make sure Rose doesn't know what happened."

Rey stopped abruptly. 

Rose! How could she have fucking forgotten?!

"Sweetheart," Kylo tried to pull her arm, but Rey stopped him.

"Just a second," she murmured.

She pulled her phone out from her pocket and opened her texting with Rose. She knew that the woman was angry at her, even though it wasn't Rey's fault that Storm had used her friend to get to her. 

Rey had to act calm. 

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a second before she started to type.

"Rosie, that guy is a moron. He came and asked me to go on a date with him. I refused and sent him packing. He called me a whore and left. Call me tomorrow. I know that you are angry with me, but you know it's not my fault. I need to sleep rn. It was a tough day. Please, call me tomorrow."

She knew that a message like this would keep Rose away for at least a day. At some point, her friend would calm down and call her. That was all Rey needed right now. She needed some time alone with Kylo.

  
  


Together, they got into Rey's car, Kylo insisting on him driving. Rey didn't argue. She was too stressed, anyway. The ride started in silence.

"How will Hux handle everything?" Rey finally whispered, turning to the man.

"He'll get rid of the body, erase the records and wash the floor. He'll also leave some money for the repair work that you have made on Storm's car. It will look plausible, don't worry," Kylo wasn't looking at her while he spoke. His jaw was working as he was looking at the road ahead of him.

"It's not the first time you’ve done something like this..." she whispered.

For a second, a pained expression crossed Kylo's face.

"It's not," he hissed.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

***

He wasn't sure he was thinking straight. Kylo was driving, and his girl was sitting next to him, her eyes glued to the road in front of them.

He could have fucking lost her today.

What had he been thinking?! This was meant to happen. He shouldn't have risked her life starting a relationship with her...

He had to stop it. He had to take Rey home, make sure she is fine, and then end it between them. He could ask Hux to send one of his men to look after Rey. Someone loyal...

Yes, that was what he was about to do.

They reached her house, and Kylo took Rey's hand, pulling her behind him.

He had to end this.

"Don't you dare think about it," Rey's voice was stern and made Kylo look at her in surprise once the door was being closed behind them. "I know what you are thinking, and don't you fucking dare!"

"Rey," he lowered his head, realizing that his girl knew him better than anyone.

"I said, don't you dare!" she hissed. "You won't leave me. You won't fucking dump me, or I will fucking kill you, I promise!"

The level of her fierceness was so overwhelming that Kylo couldn't help it any longer.

"I love you," he blurted.

Somehow, that stopped Rey from tearing him apart.

"Wh... What?" she gulped.

"I love you, sweetheart... When I told you that we could talk about your feelings when we see each other, I meant to tell you, and..."

Suddenly, Rey's lips were on his, and Kylo didn't even notice how she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Rey," he whispered, inhaling the scent of oil and grease that was still covering her.

"Shut up!"

He didn't care about grease. He didn't care about anything at all right now, his decision to end it with Rey to keep her crumbling with every kiss she gave him.

"Fuck, love," he whispered.

She stopped kissing him for a second, pulling back a little, Kylo still holding her.

"I... love you too," she whispered. "So much that it is fucking scaring me."

"Rey..."

"Shut up!" she hissed at him again, making Kylo close his mouth in confusion. "I know that you are a killer and a criminal. I don't fucking care, Kylo. I am in this. With you. And if you leave me now, I will fucking haunt you. End this with that bastard Snoke, and I will be waiting for you. I don't care what happens after. If we stay here or have to move. Nothing holds me here. I fucking love you. Don't you dare leave."

The last remnants of his determination were destroyed the second Rey's tongue slid into his mouth. With a groan, he answered the kiss, pulling Rey closer and thrusting into her groin with a growl.

"Fuck, Solnishko..."

"Make love to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, [tarzelladraws](https://twitter.com/tarzelladraws/status/1251347470036000768) made us a huge surprise and gifted us with an art for this fic! You can check it when you follow the link! We are immensely happy!
> 
> And, as always, we hope you'll enjoy!

**Chapter 2.**

Time stopped around them. Had they been in a romantic story, and Kylo would have probably asked Rey if she was sure. Had he been a romantic hero, there would probably have been discussions and sweet words. But they were two people leaving their real lives, and Kylo was sick of those stupid disclaimers. 

"Fucking fuck me, Kylo," Rey hissed, biting his lip, and there was no confusion in him about what to do.

"Bathroom," he growled.

"What?!"

There was no time to answer. In a flash, they were inside Rey's bathroom, Kylo turning the shower on and ripping off the buttons on Rey's coverall.

"What the hell are you doing," she moaned as he bit her jawline.

"Washing us."

Another 30 seconds later and they were under the spray of hot water, Kylo pressing Rey into the wall, his cock rock-hard.

"Dammit, will you even fit inside me?" Rey whispered, reaching for it and starting to stroke it.

"Hardly," he hissed. "It will be painful, Solnishko, but you fucking asked for this."

"I did..." she moaned. "And I can't wait."

They were covering each other with shower gel, Kylo trying to wash the grease off Rey. He wanted her to feel everything and didn't want his girl to regret anything. And he knew that Rey would regret not washing first.

There was another perk of standing under the shower with her. Rey was a little frantic, and Kylo had full access to her pussy. He washed it, rubbing her hard clit and making his girl arch her back.

"You are so fucking little," he growled. "Dammit, Rey."

Rey was petite. She was tiny. Her ass was peachy but very small, and her breasts were almost non-existed in comparison to his palms. He just fucking loved to squeeze them. His girl was sensitive too, and Kylo's every movement was met with her loud hiss or moan or even cry that made his head spin. He loved her so much that he wanted to break her. Kylo wanted to break Rey, to make her fall apart in his arms. And preferably on his cock.

However, his girl had other ideas.

"You are so eager, bear," she whispered. "Don't you think that it's a bit unfair?"

Before Kylo managed to answer, Rey lowered onto her knees and took his cock in her hands.

"Rey," he tried to stop her. God knows, he tried.

Rey, however, didn't let him.

Pushing him so that it was now him, who was standing with his back to the wall, Rey took him into her mouth.

"Oh, shit!!!" 

It was the only thing Kylo could say right now because, despite her lack of experience, Rey was very good at what she was doing.

"How do you want it, baby?" she asked, starting to suck the head of his cock into her mouth. "I want you to use me to make you feel good."

Once again, her wish was his command.  If Rey wanted to be used then Kylo was willing to oblige her. They would have ended up here eventually because he liked it rough. Taking a fistful of Rey's hand, Kylo pushed his cock inside her mouth.

Rey gagged.

"Breathe through your nose, baby," he whispered. "And fucking relax your throat."

Somehow, after several thrusts, Rey managed to follow Kylo's command. He was looking down at how she was taking his cock into her mouth, and it was now entering her almost to the hilt going well down her throat. This woman would never stop amazing him.

"Good girl," Kylo whispered, trying to stop his eyes from rolling into his skull. She was a fast learner. 

Although Rey was a virgin, there was nothing innocent about what they were doing. Kylo was fucking her mouth with Rey sitting on her knees in front of him. All in his possession. And every cell in his body knew one simple thing: _she was fucking his_.

"Yes, baby, just like that," he hissed, feeling his balls becoming harder. "Yes, sweet thing, I'm gonna cum in your mouth. Will you take it?"

Rey moaned in agreement, and Kylo thrust harder. He knew that it was Rey's first time, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Good... girl..." he whispered. "You," he thrust once. "Are," twice. "Fucking. Mine!!!" he could feel his cock twitching in Rey's mouth as she sucked him dry. She was looking up at him, her eyes so full of surprise that it almost made Kylo come again.

So fucking innocent...

Once he was done, Kylo lifted Rey from her knees and helped them both from the bath.

Wrapping the towel around Rey, he whispered into her ear:

"You are glorious, sweet thing. And it's good that you took care of me... Now, I won't be distracted."

Hearing Rey gasp, Kylo lifted her and carried her to the bedroom. He was going to ravish her. And she was going to love it.

***

Wrapped in a towel in Kylo's arms, Rey could feel herself lightly shaking. She wasn't sure if it was the outcome of the shock she had experienced today or the feeling of Kylo's arms that held her tightly.

She shouldn't want to have sex now. She should have laid down, close her eyes, and slept all the stress out of her system. 

She couldn't, though.

Maybe she was an adrenaline junkie after all. How else could one explain her pull towards Kylo? She knew that he was right, trying to push her away. But Rey wouldn't let it happen.

She fucking wanted him. And at the same time, she was terrified.

There was also something else...

"Bear?" Rey whispered when Kylo placed her on her bed and reached for the towel to unwrap her.

"Hm?" he looked up at her, and his eyes were dark. 

She'd seen it already. Whenever Kylo was carried away by their closeness, he became somewhat carnal... animalistic even. Wild. Rey wasn't always sure if he would be able to stop if she asked him. He claimed her, leaving bites on her neck and earlobes. Rey's body had been covered in hickeys and scratches after the last time they were together. Her breasts had been delightfully sore for days from all the attention Kylo had given them.

She fucking loved it when he was rough with her. 

Her bear, more wild animal than a teddy bear.

"You promised me that you wouldn't be gentle," she whispered.

"Rey..." Kylo tried, his face softening, but Rey didn't let him, putting her hand on his lips.

"I want you to be rough with me," she licked her lips, her mouth running dry at the admission. "Don't treat me like a porcelain doll."

She heard Kylo's breathing hitch for a second, and he licked his lips too, mimicking Rey's previous motion.

"I fucking love you," he whispered, his voice dry and cracked, before pressing her into the mattress, his naked body pinning her in place.

The touch of his stubble was a bit painful, but Rey didn't care. Her attention was everywhere at the same time. She felt Kylo squeezing her butt, bringing her body closer to him. She moaned, feeling his shaft brushing between her legs as Kylo thrust against her, still not entering.

"Fuck..." he whispered. "So wet already."

He did it again, his thick column spreading Rey's folds and rubbing her clit, making Rey's stomach clench delightfully. 

He was so damn hard.

Rey tried to readjust herself so that he could finally enter, but Kylo bit her jaw painfully, making Rey hiss.

"Don't try to do it on your terms, baby," he licked her jawline. "You wanted it rough? You'll be doing what I say, is that clear?"

Somehow, this dominance made Rey moan again. Kylo was so damn possessive... and Rey wanted to be possessed.

"I said, is that clear?" Kylo growled, and Rey shivered.

"Yes," she whispered before Kylo devoured her mouth again.

"Stay still, sweet thing," he smirked, moving lower and covering his way with small kisses.

Rey held her breath as Kylo made her bend her knee and spread her legs. She could feel the air caressing her folds and suddenly felt embarrassed from all the attention her pussy was getting. Rey tried to close her legs when Kylo grabbed her knees and stopped her.

"Don't you dare move, baby," he growled and then reached to her cunt caressing Rey's clit with his thumb. "So fucking perfect."

Rey gulped, closing her eyes as the goosebumps ran down her body.

"Look at me," Kylo ordered, and Rey obeyed, her breathing unsteady. "I promised you  that I would ravish you on the floor. I guess it has to wait until now. But I want you to watch me. I want you to watch me and remember how I look down here," he cupped her cunt, making Rey arch her back. "Because I'll be the only one to touch you there, you hear me?"

"Yes..." Rey was practically shaking now. Kylo was a little bit scary, watching her with his eyes so dark. She could see what he wanted to do to her. She remembered how he'd said that he wanted to fuck her for days. She was a bit afraid. But at the same time, Rey wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

Kylo lowered himself, and to Rey's embarrassment, she felt his breathing on her cunt. Rey was aware of what was about to happen, but never in her life had she imagined anyone going down on  _ her _ . Before she was able to protest, Kylo blew on her pussy...

"For fuck's sake!!!" the sensation was unexpected, and Rey arched her back again, Kylo catching her ankles and pressing Rey's feet to the bed.

And then he licked her there. Rey could feel his big tongue sliding through her wetness, and even though she was already drenched, the action made her gush even more. 

"So wet for me..." Kylo smirked. "Look at me, baby girl. I want you to look!"

Rey managed to lower her head and saw Kylo lapping her cunt as if he wanted to dry it with his tongue.

"Oh my fucking god!" she moaned. "Fuck... Oh, fuck!!!"

Kylo  had touched her with his fingers  before today but never had Rey expected him doing anything this intimate. However, she couldn't take her eyes away from him. It looked like Kylo was having a feast. His face was wet and covered in her, and he grumbled, licking Rey's folds and sucking them into his mouth. He wasn't even at her clit right now, but the image of him made Rey feel possessed. Kylo was burying his face deep in her pussy, nudging her crotch with his big nose. He was fucking her with his tongue, and Rey felt delirious.

"God, Kylo..."

She couldn't help but grab his hair and press Kylo's face into her cunt. He growled, obeying her, burying himself even deeper. Kylo pulled back a little only to trace her pussy bottom-up. His nose brushed Rey's clit, and she could see it sliding down, leaving a wet trace on Kylo’s face.

"FUCK!" she cried out, and at that moment, Kylo finally sucked her clit in, biting it. 

Rey cried out, still pulling Kylo's hair. The sensation was a little bit painful, but the pain only added to Rey's pleasure. Kylo's palms squeezed the sides of Rey's ass, also painfully, and it brought her closer to the edge.

"Yes... YES!!!"

Kylo roared between Rey's legs and curled his tongue around Rey's clit, working on it masterfully. 

"Yes, please, yes, more!!!"

He added a finger and then another inside her pussy, and that was all that it took to make Rey's cunt clench around them.

"Yes, baby, come for me. Come for me, sweet girl," his fingers were mowing inside her as Rey climaxed, and through the bliss, she felt how Kylo was spreading her cunt wider, to the point that it stung a little.

He was preparing her...

As soon as Rey finished, Kylo covered her with his body and kissed her passionately, making Rey feel herself on his tongue. He was spreading her slick across her face, and Rey was panting heavily.

And then Kylo placed himself between her legs.

"I'm clean," he growled, and Rey should have probably noticed that she hadn't even asked. "It's going to be painful, love."

Rey expected him to be rough with her even now, but Kylo stopped instead, making her look at him.

"At some point, you are going to love every second of it," he whispered. "But you need to hold on right now."

She nodded, and Kylo slid his cock up and down her cunt, caressing Rey's clit once again. And then she felt the head of it against her opening.

"Look at me, Solnishko," Kylo whispered before Rey managed to become afraid. She opened her eyes, and he started to move.

At first, the stretching was extremely pleasant. Rey was feeling so very full of Kylo, and it helped to abate her fear, but then... Then the stinging became worse, and Rey wriggled under her man, trying to stop the feeling.

"It... It hurts," she whispered, but Kylo didn't stop moving.

"It is supposed to hurt," he murmured, kissing her lips.

"No, no, it hurts badly," Rey suddenly started to panic.

Kylo grabbed her neck from behind, slowing a little, but still moving.

"Rey," his r was as thick as it was possible. "It is going to hurt, but only a bit, baby. Do you really want me to stop?"

For a second, she did want to ask Kylo to stop. The pain was growing, and Rey hated it. But somehow, being in his arms made her reconsider.

Rey shook her head.

"Good girl," Kylo smiled, starting to slide into her again. "Deep breath, baby."

She followed his command, and at this moment, Kylo entered her, breaking something inside Rey's cunt.

"Uh, it hurts, it hurts!!!" Rey sobbed, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Kylo stopped moving inside her.

"I know, baby," he murmured, kissing every tear away from her face. "You did great. I'm so proud of you. I promise it will feel so much better so very soon. You are such a good girl for me... So precious..."

Somehow, his words soothed Rey. She smiled a bit, answering to Kylo's kiss.

"I love you, Rey," he whispered. "So fucking much..."

"I love you too," she sobbed. This time those were happy tears. "But you are so fucking big, Kylo..."

He smirked at that, kissing her again.

"You are going to enjoy it soon, I promise."

His arm slid lower, Kylo's finger finding Rey's clit. He rubbed it, and somehow the pleasure returned.

"I'm going to move carefully now, baby."

"Okay," Rey whispered.

After he deflowered her, the pain softened a bit. It was still there, but it was bearable, and with Kylo's masterful ministrations over her clit, Rey even managed to enjoy it. She loved how full of him she was now.

"Fuck, you are so tiny, kitten," Kylo grunted, and to her utter surprise, Rey realized that he was sweating. "I'm so fucking close..."

It made her laugh. Who knew that she could wrap this giant man around her little finger using THAT part of her body.

On the other hand, it wasn't that surprising, was it?

Laughing and feeling daring, Rey wrapped her legs around Kylo's waist.

"Fuck, baby, don't play with me," he hissed, not stopping moving.

"Or what?" Rey breathed, biting her lower lip.

Kylo looked up at her in surprise and then laughed.

"Such a tease... I love it when you tease me, sweetheart."

"Oh, do you?" she whispered, reaching up and biting his earlobe.

"Fuck baby, I'm not gonna last..."

"Then don't," she smirked. "But I want you to remember that this cunt," Rey pushed into Kylo's groin, meeting his movement. "Is the last cunt you are going to see till the end of your days."

That was what it took to bring him over the edge. With a growl, Kylo pushed inside Rey, spilling himself inside her. Rey felt him trembling over her, his strong muscles contracting under her palms. Rey's hands were on Kylo's back now, and his head leaned back, letting Rey see his eyes rolling back into his skull.

****  
  


"God, baby," Kylo sucked in Rey's chin when he was finally able to move again. "Next time, you are going to come around my cock when I'm coming inside you."

"I don't think I was supposed to come after you deflowered me. Not right after that anyway," Rey found his lips.

"I know. That's why I made you come before I did it," Kylo whispered. "How are you, sweet thing?" he asked then, frowning.

"I love you," she smiled. "And I loved what we did... Even though it was painful..."

"It won't be this painful anymore. Soon, it won't be painful at all."

"I know," Rey couldn't stop kissing him.

Kylo pulled out, and Rey wished he hadn't. She just wanted to stay joined together forever, honestly.

Kylo looked at the bed and smirked. Rey moved a bit and followed his gaze only to find him tracing the bloodstain on her sheet with his palm.

"I'll have to wash it..."

"Don't," she looked up at Kylo in surprise at that. "I... I want to keep it... I can buy you another sheet. But don't wash this one."

Smiling, Rey sat on the bed and cupped Kylo's cheek.

"You are so damn possessive," she bit her lip, finding Kylo's gaze.

"I am," he agreed. "But you knew it long before today."

"I love it," Rey confessed. "I love you..."

Kylo looked at her, and suddenly she realized that there was no need to explain anything to him. He knew her. How much she wanted to belong. How much she needed someone to take care of her.

"How old are you, Solnishko?" Kylo suddenly asked. "I never actually asked."

Rey laughed heartily at him.

"Good timing," she teased. "I'm 21. Turning 22 in April."

"April what?"

"The 17th of April."

"Thirteen years," Kylo murmured. "I'm thirteen years older."

"So what? Does it bother you?"

"No," he shook his head. "Just makes me more... protective of you, I guess..."

Rey lowered her head to Kylo's chest and inhaled his scent.

"That reminds me..." suddenly, he was on his feet, and Rey was in his arms. "Come, baby."

He brought her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. This time he washed her while not getting into the bath himself. Her inner thighs were covered in blood, and Kylo washed it off carefully. Rey was watching him intently. Somehow, the expression on Kylo's face was... proud...

"Hey, big guy?" she called and smiled when Kylo looked up at her, pulled out of his trance.

"Mine," he washed the last blood off Rey's thighs and kissed her leg.

He drew them a bath and finally got into it too, placing Rey in front of him. She relaxed in his arms, feeling her man’s strong body.

"Rey?" Kylo called her gently.

"Hm?..."

"Are you okay? After everything that happened today? How do you feel?"

Rey sighed, suddenly remembering everything that she had gone through this day.

"Not really well," she leaned back more. "But I will be alright… I guess. It probably doesn’t scare me as much as it should…”

Surprisingly, it was the truth. Maybe Rey was still in shock, but all that had happened earlier that day seemed like an awful dream that was easy to forget when she was in Kylo’s arms. 

“I don't know how to go to work tomorrow..." Rey added

"You are not going to work tomorrow."

She turned to Kylo, looking at him inquiringly.

"What?"

"Take sick leave. It's not safe to leave the house in the next week. After that, I'll handle everything, and we will be able to decide what to do next."

Somehow, Rey didn't want to argue this time.

"Okay," she frowned. "But I don't have much money."

"I'll take care of it. Trust me, you can afford a week off now."

Once again, she trusted him.

"Okay," she leaned back in his arms. "I will let you handle everything."

"Good girl," Kylo smirked.

"Shut up! You owe me a house and several kids to take care of..." Rey blushed as soon as the words left her mouth.

Kylo laughed heartily as if it was the most natural thing for her to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think and find us on Twitter:
> 
> [P_Dunton](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)   
>  [ZiaLisa](https://twitter.com/Zialisa2)


End file.
